Personal care products can be formulated in individual dosage units, e.g., as tablets or capsules to be swallowed, as lozenges or strips of water-soluble film to be allowed to dissolve in the mouth, or as strips of bioadhesive film composition for treating wounds. Sometimes it is important that each dose be segregated from the others—i.e., that the doses not all be held in the same bottle or vial. This might be the case, for example, if the formulation can be deleteriously affected by humidity, e.g., if the formulation is hygroscopic. Also, if the form of the dosage is such that the patient could easily, and unknowingly, take two dosage units at one time, when only a single unit was prescribed, it might be desired to package each dose individually. The present invention is directed to a convenient, effective way of providing an individually wrapped dosage form.